Cuentos feudales extraños
by icecream kuraki
Summary: "Canon" Serie de mini-oneshots, con varios personajes (género de suspenso). Cualquiera puede tener un día extraño, a veces en silencio absoluto y tratando de ocultar una curiosa existencia, ante los peligros. Capítulo 2: Inutashio & Izayoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.**

**Nota de autora: **Esta idea, admito que salió al ver muchas películas xD, bueno tampoco.

**Ya le cambie, ya no será solo de Sessh/Kag, ahora estos oneshots, serán de muchos personajes, por ejemplo, Kohaku/Sango, Sessh/Rin, Izayoi/Inutashio, etc.**

Nota: Estas son historias con un toque de suspenso, para que no se impresionen luego xD. Si salen los personajes "medios locos", quise intentar escribir algo diferente.

**Aclaración:**

- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos _'hola'_ en cursiva

Ok!, a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Voy a apreciar mucho tu comentario (quejas, halagos o tomatazos), para saber sí les ha gustado este capítulo.

* * *

**Genero: Canon  
Pareja: Sessh/Kagome**

_Oneshot 1: Postre_

Kagome respiraba con dificultad, mientras miraba la parte baja de su cuerpo, donde se hallaba una gran herida que se trazaba en la parte de su estómago, formándose hilillos de sangre en la hendidura. Sus orbes castañas no podían dejar de mirar, las manos provistas de garras elegantemente icónicas de aquel demonio, con el veneno de toque verduzco que nacía de sus dedos, con suma maestría. La poción tóxica, fluía por la herida, a través del torrente sanguíneo, inundando sus tejidos adiposos, produciéndole calambres inmediatos, suministrándole un dolor imponente por todo su entidad femenina, seguidamente de un adormecimiento que la aturdía.

Momentos después, le seguían ráfagas alternadas de dolor y de adormecimiento suaves que condicionaban su sufrimiento, causando que su mente intentara enfocarse en otra cosa, como mirar la pila de hojas que coronaban la parte media de la rama del árbol, que parecía burlarse de ella. Sus ojos intentaron volver a enfocarse, para mirar hacia su atacante, mirando primero su refinada mano, su brazo y finalmente, su rostro. _"Sesshomaru", _pensó Kagome, con desconcierto, con su cabeza dando vueltas, sin tener un pensamiento en plena coherencia. _"Pero, ¿Por qué?",_ un fugaz pensamiento que asalto su mente, antes de concebir que la desnaturalizaban, cuando llego a sentir, como él empapaba de nuevo su látigo mortífero, en la sección media de su herida, manchándose aún más él, del brebaje carmesí. Y Kagome se removía bajo la hierba de diversas tonalidades, con la caída de su cabeza una vez más hacia atrás, con la parte superior de esta, golpeando la base del tronco. Las estrellas imaginarias, viajaron en frente de sus ojos, enfrentando a su visión borrosa, con el dolor en incrementación.

La jovencita, en medio de su turbación, con la cabeza apoyada en medio de la hierba, con los palillos del forraje regándose por su cabellera azabache; movió los ojos, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, situando el lugar donde Sesshomaru se encontraba de pie, además de un ligero recorrido de sus pupilas, para saber hasta dónde llegaba la abertura de su vientre lastimado. Su respiración se hacía más irregular, con inhalaciones inverosímiles y fuertes, que inducían que más sangre, bombeara fuera de ella, manchando más su vestimenta, salpicando hasta partículas rojizas, a las flores que se enarbolaban con discreción a centímetros de ella.

El youkai avanzo lo que quedaba de espacio hasta la muchacha, mientras se escuchaba el crujido de sus nudillos, por la flexión de su mano, para preparar sus garras. Una sonrisa astuta, se perfilaba en su rostro albino, antes de dar tres golpes rápidos y exactos, en puntos estratégicos, sin infringir más lesiones en esa piel tan delicada, marcando puntos invisibles, en la blusa escolar, la falda corta y en la delicada ropa íntima, que cincelaban las formas inocentes de la estudiante. Segundos después, las prendas cayeron esparcidas alrededor de la joven. En medio de sus desvaríos, disparates mentales y dolor crónico, Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mostrándose un color parecido al de las amapolas en sus empalidecidos pómulos, con la poca sangre que quedaba en su cabeza, en circulación en su organismo. El youkai observo con curiosidad, ese cambio tan repentino en la humana, originándole una malsana curiosidad y depredadora.

Sesshomaru le susurro con un tono de aburrición en la voz, "Miko…", en lo que levantaba su visión, del despojado de ropa de la sacerdotisa. Evidentemente, se dio cuenta que él aún seguía con la ropa puesta, por lo que, decidió que era momento de desvestirse con alevosía. Musitándole de nuevo en un bajo gruñido, acompañado de vibraciones en su pecho, "Tengo ganas de comer ahora". Se dispuso a quitarse primero su armadura y luego su ropa.

La miko, trataba de estar consciente todavía, pero le era muy difícil, tener la numeración de los sucesos, como en primer lugar, al recordar como el youkai la desnudo, después de que dijo que se la iba a comer, él despojándose de su ropa y de paso, sintiendo un calor corporal próximo, a horcajadas cerca de la porción de la cintura de ella.

El demonio se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la hierba y la otra, dirigiéndose hacia la herida de Kagome, al santiamén de depositar una de sus rodillas en el pasto, como punto de apoyo. Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo que su mente la transportara a otro lugar, olvidándose de todo. Pero sus esferas oculares, se abrieron en demasía, como dos platos redondos, al razonar lo que estaba transcurriendo en ese soplo tan pequeñísimo de tiempo. La tez del youkai, se hallaba cubierta de sangre, al enderezarse sutilmente, del agujero del tejido lacerado, con una longitud macerada de algún apéndice carnoso, detenido desde uno de sus colmillos de nacimiento, usados como dientes trituradores. Con un chaquillo de sus garras, el aditamento de un tipo chuleta, se redujo de tamaño, concibiéndose un sonido acuoso.

La joven pensaba que ese insufrible demonio, devoraría todos sus intestinos, ya sea de cualquier tamaño, grandes o pequeños, que más daba, iba a morir con crueldad. Sesshomaru, continuaba engullendo lo que quedaba en su boca y en sus manos, saboreando con sensualidad, la sangre que se impregnaba en sus delgados labios, juzgándose como si trajera empapado en él, un jugo de cerezas, pero enfermizo. "Miko, usted sabe muy sabrosa", dictado en un suave ronroneo, a lo cual, él extendió su lengua nuevamente por la tira de intestino, vadeando de atrás para adelante, transitando por las protuberancias de ese músculo, a través del empalme de sus selectas papilas gustativas.

Ciertas funciones cerebrales en ella, comenzaban a ser ininteligibles y apagadas, para nunca volver a utilizar, pero otras tantas peculiares, estaban llegando a despertarse, como una piscina de calor que se reunía en su parte baja, irradiándose desde su abdomen, como si fuera oro sólido. Sesshomaru alcanzo a oler su excitación, sorprendiéndose por esa condición, así que se reanimó a seguir dando lengüetazos a la orilla de la herida, donde comenzaba pulidamente la piel y seguía, el segmento de tendón. El raciocinio de ella, por la gran pérdida de sangre, la tenía en confusión, sin explorar mucho lo que estaba pasando. Pero igual ella, estaba consciente irónicamente, de que era el alimento de ese monstruo.

El demonio saco otra extensión de órganos de aquel profanado cuerpo, para descender a seguir devorándola, fijándose hacia abajo, prestando atención, a su aspecto curvilíneo y blanco-lechoso, el enorme agujero de matiz rojizo en la boca de su vientre, la sangre que se arremolinaba alrededor de la entrepierna de ella, y la sed que comenzaba a inundarlo de sorpresa.

La visión de Kagome seguía eclipsándose y su mente difuminándose en el mundo de los sueños perdidos, abrigando con menos intensidad, las sensaciones corporales, sin evadir el dolor, de su cuerpo destrozado y devorado con frenesí. El próximo final de Sesshomaru, fue acercarse a la entrepierna de la humana, en una mezcla de calor y fisgoneo. Se detuvo muy cerca de la parte intima de la joven, para no perder de vista, semejante manjar fresco. Entreabrió la boca, para que su lengua juguetona, lamiera los pliegos de su capullo virginal, haciendo trazados superficiales, en el lienzo blando. Los néctares transparentes de cata dulce, del centro de ella, se combinaban con la sangre salada, lográndose una tonalidad rosácea brillante, que formaba un delicioso elixir de la vida, que él no podía conseguir siempre. El demonio, estaba embriagado, por el dulce olor que remitía el tesoro escondido de ella. Sus ojos en llamas en adyacente con su traviesa lengua, se seguían posando en la rosada rendija al pie de un turgente monte de Venus, cubierta por una piel tersa, formando un perfecto triángulo invertido. El cosquilleo que le era suministrado a Kagome, con las caricias dispensadas incluso a su botoncito de placer, asimismo con el roce ocasional de los colmillos filosos de él, en un sitio tan delicado, le incitaban un flujo de humedad que resbala del interior de sus labios vaginales. El platinado, disfrutaba el encantador secreto, que lo enjuiciaba como un durazno perdido, bien espolvoreado y rociado con un discreto lubricante que podía ofrecerle la naturaleza, aflojando todos sus agudos sentidos olfativos, e incluso del gusto.

La jovencita comenzó a convulsionarse levemente, girando su cabeza hacia ambos lados, gimiendo involuntariamente, entre alucinaciones por el dolor y el placer que le estaban suministrando. Ella sentía un placer que creía que era objetivamente desquiciado, sin saber porque, se le añadía una unidad etérea que la hacía transpirar de ardor del mismo modo, al sentir una explosiva sensación de placer, reparando en que respiraba más profundamente, buscando recuperar el oxígeno perdido por las fracciones laceradas en su epidermis y por el estrés del entorno; para finalmente ya no poder contenerse ante las satíricas caricias ardientes que la seguían hostigando aún, para al punto de irremediablemente desfallecer, dilapidándose en la abstracción de su propio sueño, con sus ojos ya cerrándose y permaneciendo, con sus labios entreabiertos.

Él había terminado con su banquete, aunque la muchacha había perdido casi toda su sangre y sus intestinos. De algún modo, había obtenido un festín de sangre y morbosidad, de una virginal humana, saciando en parte, su merodeo y de paso, adquirir temporalmente sus poderes, para restaurar su brazo izquierdo. Una luz rosada resplandeciente, empezó a cubrir la parte de su extremidad faltante, chispeándose saltarines destellos para crear la parte carente, donde antes solo estaba un muñón, para regenerarse completamente.

Luego él se levantó con discreción, para decidir rápidamente, devolverle la vida a la miko, inundando sus fosas nasales, de su aroma a jazmines y frutos, combinado con salpiques metálicos de los fluidos. Retiro son dicha, su compañera Tenseiga de la vaina, donde colgaba un delicado adorno de seda. La espada, ya había traído a la vida, a Rin y a Jaken, por lo que, indudablemente, funcionaría con esta joven también. Alzando su arma, sobre el cuerpo de Kagome, dando una sola agitación por encima, se produjo su magia, devolviéndole la vida a ella, a excepción de su ropa de colegiala. Un suave hálito se escuchó de fondo, con el pecho de la muchacha, subiendo y bajando muy imperceptiblemente, como si estuviera naufragando en un hermético ensueño.

El youkai giro sobre sus pies, con las hilazas plateadas de su cabello, que se alzaron por el movimiento premeditado, en luces entrelazadas, grisáceas y blancas, como una redecilla pesada y dificultosa de sujetar. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir mirar de reojo, la desnudez de ella, recostada al pie de la arboleda por última vez, mientras lamía una gota de sangre, que él sentía que se resbalada al costado de sus propios labios masculinos; dictándole un impulso eléctrico que recorría toda su espina dorsal, para sentir el deseo de devorarla de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta saciarse de ella. _"Tal vez, será en otra ocasión",_ con el pensamiento transitando por su mente acelerada, al encaminarse hacia la entrada del bosque, para prontamente desaparecer, antes de que el inoportuno hanyou llegara al lugar del delito, siguiendo el aroma de su compañera.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.**

**Nota de autora: **Esta idea, admito que salió al ver muchas películas xD, bueno tampoco.

**Ya le cambie, ya no será solo de Sessh/Kag, ahora estos oneshots, serán de muchos personajes, por ejemplo, Kohaku/Sango, Sessh/Rin, Izayoi/Inutashio, etc.**

Nota: Estas son historias con un toque de suspenso, estén a atentos a eso, ¿ok?, para que no se impresionen luego. Si salen los personajes "medios locos", quise intentar escribir algo diferente.

**Aclaración:**

- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos _'hola'_ en cursiva

Ok!, a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Voy a apreciar mucho tu comentario (quejas, halagos o tomatazos), para saber sí les ha gustado este capítulo.

* * *

**Género: Semi-Canon**  
**Pareja: Inutashio / Izayoi**

_Oneshot 2: Imitación_

En esta vida nada estaba escrito, como si todo se consumiera por el fruto del mal. Hasta su lecho, había sido ruñido por las maldades de los otros. No quería pecar de obstinada, partiendo hacia un camino que no sabía que podría ser siniestro, quedando muy alejada de la sombra del paraíso. Izayoi solamente, podría concluir en este momento, que odiaba toda su existencia.

A los dieciocho años, la única emoción que la embargaba, que condenaba su esquema mental, era el odio, lo único que podía sentir en total libertad. Como si fuera una cadena de rígidas columnas, que se extendían frente a sus ojos, unas tras otras, en una barda que se sentía interminable e inaccesible, que de cuando en cuando, se dejaba asomar una ventaba abierta a la esperanza, pero igual, era demolida con la construcción asfixiante del desamparo, cerniéndose sobre ella.

A los dieciséis años, un señor feudal, invadió los territorios de su padre, llegando hasta la finca de él. Observando como el ejército enemigo, sacrificaba a sus hermanos varones más pequeños, mientras su madre se sumergía en la tristeza y la desesperación. Y su mamá, también fue asesinada, por no tener un cuerpo joven que sirviera para otros propósitos. Ella empezaba a respirar más profundamente, creyendo que con eso, la enajenación de la oscuridad dejaría de ofuscarla, pero cuan equivocaba estaba, incluso pareciese que la zarandeaban todavía más para que ella, se terminara de ahogar en el descomunal sufrimiento y acabo por abominar a todos.

Cuando cumplió los diecisiete años, fue vendida a un prostíbulo y en su larga estancia en aquel lugar, comprobó que todos los hombres deberían ser tremendamente odiados. La nostalgia la asediaba, al recordar cuando era solo una niña, nacida en una familia muy respetada en los sectores vecinos, una chiquilla con una personalidad tan inocente y libre, de todas las ataduras que actualmente, tenía impuestas. Le repugnaba, cuando ellos posaban sus manos sobre su cuerpo, el aroma y fluidos desagradables que expedían de sus organismos, aborrecía la manera en que jadeaban y gemían cuando la utilizaban, la hacían sentir sucia, pensando que solo era un trozo de carne, que podían usar y desechar.

No quería pensar, no debía especular, estaba varada en el camino; intentando buscar en algún lado, una calidez que consideraba tan inexistente y seguir deseando ser libre. Pero los días, eran horrorosamente fríos, incluso con su constitución humana temblaba en demasía. En otras ocasiones, había yacido completamente sola en su habitación, con esas decoraciones elegantes cargadas con un aura perniciosa, mientras las lágrimas seguían formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos, como refinadísimos diamantes que resbalaban por los surcos de sus mejillas, al concebir un dolor acelerado en sus partes íntimas y en el resto de su entidad femenina. El líquido escarlata, resbalaba de entre sus piernas, en riachuelos agobiantes que adornaban su lesionada piel, junto con los moretones y golpes que le infringían, si se atrevía a desobedecer a quienes tomaban su cuerpo.

¿Dónde quedaba su cordura?, los sollozos aumentaron de intensidad, al analizar que las remembranzas de su pasado olvidado quedaban flotando en el ambiente, evaporándose ligeramente sobre el suelo de madera. Cada lágrima, era una oración inconclusa, por intentar recobrar la compostura, tenía que intentar sobrevivir, en lo que se apelmazaba en su cabeza, los exasperantes pensamientos, _"No confíes en nadie, no creas en lo que te enuncien, los rostros engañan, mienten y sobretodo, matan"._ Las palabras continuaban rechinando en su mente, como si fuera un fastidioso murmullo, y sin embargo, creía absolutamente en ellas, se aferraba a lo que significaban. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos, el dobladillo de su vestimenta que se hallaba hecha trizas, en varias partes de su cuerpo, al respirar más hondamente, porque temía perderse en un embrollado torbellino de frases tan conexas como ilógicas, por eso se enganchaba a sus falacias. Y sin embargo, todo le dolía, su pecho se le desgarraba por dentro, con una ardua sensación que reptaba por su piel, sin intención alguna de agonizar, al notar que su corazón estaba muerto desde hace algún tiempo. Ante todo, recordó por enésima vez, que los encargados del lugar, le suministraban brebajes con un sabor medio salado, como remedio anticonceptivo. Se planteaba sarcásticamente, que nadie allí, querría que ninguna de las jóvenes explotadas, quedara encinta.

Izayoi perdió todo anhelo de escapar de ahí, a la edad de dieciocho años. Lo había intentado tantas veces, pero era inútil, siempre era capturada, aunque se apresurara para cruzar, una parte de los vastos jardines que rodeaban su atormentada vivienda, antes de tan siquiera llegar al río que dividía una amplia sección de los pastizales y hierbas, que se ondeaban cerca de ahí. Era aprehendida y castigada por su insolencia. Siempre trataban de no dejar marcas en tan agraciado rostro, pero se ensañaban con su cuerpo, dejándole hematomas y arañazos, que tardaban en sanar. Y para que finalizara por aprender, que su desobediencia no iba a ser más tolerada, empezaron a mandarla con los peores clientes, aquellos con aires de desequilibrio, que les gustaba hacer llorar a una mujer. Ella les rogo que pararan, que la herían, pero esos individuos ignoraron sus suplicas.

En una de esas noches de trabajo que tanto despreciaba, ella se mantenía con la mirada baja, sentada sobre sus rodillas, bajo el tapizado de pequeños almohadones. Esperando al cliente de ese día, la muchacha vestía con un kimono de seda, con un patrón geométrico, compuesto con diminutos pétalos de flores y largas franjas de dibujos de frutos, de un color morado tenuemente brillante. En el largo y en el plisado de las mangas, había unos bordados tipo de entintado sobre el tejido, de matices anaranjados. En la parte baja, había ese mismo tipo de relieve, como si fueran borlas de color, pero de un tono azul más intenso. El obi que se tendía alrededor de su cintura, poseía unos tonos dorados que relucían en contraste con su pálida piel. No le gustaba llevar esas vestimentas, era lujo del lugar, no formaba parte de ella.

Sintió como una garra graciosamente icónica, le acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabellera suelta, que se encontraba adornada, con un broche de ramillete de flores minúsculas, al lado de su oreja izquierda, produciéndole una serie de escalofríos, que atravesaban su columbra vertebral, erizándole los vellos del cuerpo. Ella se impresionó ante la idea, de que aquel cliente, era un demonio, y era bien sabido, que ellos suelen ser más demandantes ante las caricias y eran más bruscos en el acto íntimo. Su boca se secó en el proceso, formando una línea delgada con sus labios y la palma de sus manos, principiaba a transpirar de los nervios. La joven quería que alguien la ayudara, antes de que llegara a soportar más incomodidad y la lastimaran otra vez, pero sabía que nadie lo haría. El demonio le musito con su profunda voz, "Que bonita niña". Le continuo hablando a ella, con su voz melodiosa de barítono, para captar su atención, "Esta noche va a ser larga para nosotros dos, pero si me complaces, te prometo, que te comprare y te llevare lejos de este lugar".

Izayoi abrió lentamente sus ojos ante la afirmación de él, y levanto la cabeza hacia su cliente. Detallando que era una criatura hermosa, pero con un sobresaliente deje de malicia que se impregnaba en su extraña personalidad. Tenía ojos dorados, como esas gemas tan preciadas, una armadura parcial que rodeaba la parte de arriba de su torso, una mullida estola sobre sus hombros y un insignificante olor a muerte y a sangre, que le saldaba por teorizar a ella, que ese ser, pretendía ser gentil y amable, pero no lo era, solo era una fachada para esconder su crueldad y narcisismo. Y decidió, que no lo complacería, solo dejaría que él tomara su cuerpo sin decir nada, como el resto de los hombres que pululaban todas las noches, que saciaban sus injuriadas necesidades primarias, creyendo que aquellas pobres mujeres, solo eran vasijas con agujeros, para dejar sus simientes. Ante sus propios desvaríos mentales, ella frunció el ceño, para que solo se aumentara inevitablemente el rencor y el ramalazo de dolor, en su inconciencia.

Ella se desvistió sin ningún ánimo, solo cumpliendo con lo que le dictaban. Luego cerró los ojos de nuevo, para preparar a su mente, y perderse en sueños tan armoniosos para ella, viéndose lejos de esos momentos, que tanto la hastiaban, es más, no quería ni mirarlo, ni ver como él también se debería estar desnudando. Volteo su rostro, dejando que su cabello castaño, cayera como una cascada a un lado de su cuerpo, en cortinillas entrelazadas de hilaza sedosa. En seguida, Izayoi apoyo sus manos sobre los cojinetes y se tumbó boca arriba, abriendo las piernas con un ligero temblor, que siempre la invadía, no pudiendo controlar sus impulsos infantiles, como ella les denominaba. "¿Cómo te llamas?", escucho por parte de él, con un hilo de voz indagadora, que la pilló por sorpresa. Ella volteo su rostro en lo que seguía recostada, y fijo su mirada, en algún punto de la puerta de papel de arroz, que marcaba la entrada del recinto, para contestarle con abatimiento, "Acaso, ¿importa ahora?.

La jovencita dio un resoplido de molestia, al sentir como el youkai trazaba con una de sus garras, bosquejos imaginarios en una de sus mejillas, dándole a entender, que tal vez, él deseaba que ella se relajara aún más con sus halagos y rozamientos. Ella gimió un poco, cuando el apéndice húmedo de la boca de Inutashio, descendió por su largo y níveo cuello, como queriendo ahondar más la exploración y llevarla a un ápice de placer único e irrepetible, que ella sabía que no obtendría nunca.

* * *

**Posdata:** Puede que este oneshot número 2, tenga continuación. Estoy pensándolo, así que todo, podría suceder jeje. Si se preguntan, si en un próximo oneshot, Inutashio sería una buena persona, yo les diría que No, porque no era mi idea principal. Los oneshots serían con temas un poco oscuros. Así que, los próximos capítulos que suba, iré viendo que personajes pondré.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
